


落花时节又逢君

by Ningyezi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningyezi/pseuds/Ningyezi
Summary: 古风 玄幻向花妖不二和天师腿的故事 有车





	落花时节又逢君

羽织被解开，蝶翅蓝的颜色像月光下悬崖上盛放的龙胆花。他身下垫着的羽织上以彩色丝线撒了金银的粉末绣着一只丰艳华美的极乐鸟。极乐鸟的眼睛是一粒漆黑而光润的珍珠，刚好衬着他线条流畅漂亮的骨骼，在月色下盈盈地发着光。

少年跨坐在他身上，温软的肌肤亲昵地贴近了他的膝盖，半垂下的眼帘形状极美，长睫像最华丽的流苏，又像湖边岸上绽放了花的春樱的枝桠。就这样缓缓地，缓缓地，淡粉的唇如被露水打湿了翅膀的蝴蝶般，轻飘飘地扑飞着亲吻他的脸颊。

栗色的发丝也这样轻而浅地抚过他的脸颊，又像是蜻蜓点水而过。他的脸上伤痕不断地渗出血来，他眼角的余光都可见渗出鲜红的血珠。少年淡色的唇就这样不厌其烦地一点一点，将血吻去。看着月光流转在他的长睫，如覆了一重清亮的银霜，少年的侧脸柔得好像要溶化在这星河月影之中，显出一种近乎是虔诚圣洁的味道。

他的手指忍不住剧烈地颤抖了一下，他立时将手指蜷起，藏在了自己的背后。

但这个小小的动静并没有瞒过少年的眼睛，少年轻轻地眯了眯眼睛，冰蓝的眸因此氤氲起了一层温软的水雾，柔化了原本的清冷。他笑起来，唇角支起的弧度像海棠初绽：“怎么了？”他的声音非常轻柔，像一阵从春天吹来的风，“我弄疼你了么，国光先生？”

少年的尾音如天际的新月，轻轻钩出一点狡黠，但语声之温柔似在半空中能开出热烈的，沉默的，轻盈的花朵来，又仿佛含有无限的情意。

他轻轻地转过脸，见到了天空上高悬的明月，这一夜，原来是冰轮玉盘般的满月，也许是月亮太遥远了，月光也觉得冰冷。少年的吻已经游移到了他的唇边。身上月白色的衣衫半褪，略侧的身子让他刚好能看到少年清瘦的蝴蝶骨，像是下一秒就会有蝴蝶从他羽絮般的身躯中飞出，向着花海，向着水中月，向着遥远的天际的尽头而去。他忽然觉得急促，情不自禁地伸出手，却只是落在少年的下颌，像触摸着一片易碎的花瓣，他来回地抚摸着那片皮肤，直到那苍白里倏忽泛起一点粉霜来。

心跳声从未如此强烈，充斥在耳畔。少年将嘴唇印在他的唇上时，他只觉得在脑海之中如同炸开了一场盛大的烟花，无数彩蝶群在烟花的光影下扑火般飞舞。整个人都坠入了轻飘飘的云雾中，他忽然就想起了一切为什么会变成现在这样。

大约半年多以前，西昆仑魔教入侵中原武林，派出座下十二宫的高手，为的是得到走马城主手冢家的一块冰魄神玉。那冰魄神玉之中还藏着一朵名为夙夜的花。传闻冰魄神玉可以让人百病不生，百毒不侵，更能够长生不老，青春永驻。一时间西昆仑魔教和中原武林都争抢不定。而他是走马城的现任少主手冢国光，父母失踪，近来祖父也失踪，便只有他一人带着冰魄神玉流亡，他继承了来自曾祖母处的天师血脉，既是助力，也是阻力，一路上就连百鬼也缠身。

幸得眼前的少年出手相助。他声称是驱魔世家不二家的二公子不二周助，自幼缠绵于病榻，驱魔除妖的天分却高得惊人，手冢国光的曾祖母正是拜在了不二家门下，算起，是不二周助曾祖母的弟子，是以，按辈分算，不二周助理应是他的小师叔。

但这一路流亡，中间也有失散，手冢国光几次重遇他，他都另有不同的身份，倒显得扑朔了。自不二周助五岁以后，江湖中也并没有人见过他的样貌，他虽会不二家的法术，但真实身份，到底是不好说。

而手冢国光失踪的祖父带来他失踪多年的父母的消息，连带几位隐士高人，一起封印了整个十万里大山的西昆仑魔教。自此才算暂时恢复了太平。而他这位不知真假的小师叔，却就这样茫茫然如幻影般消失了。

他找了他半年多——这半年里的每一天，他都没有停下来想一想，自己是为了什么要找他，找到了又要做什么。他唯一知道的只有，不管他是真是假，是虚是实，他想要见他——见了以后会如何，他却来不及思虑。

这一日，他终于找到传说中神秘的不二家所在的紫云天，可是他见到的却是一片樱花林中立着的墓碑。不二家高贵出尘的大小姐亲自领着他过去，用遗憾的口吻告知他，她说，我弟弟周助在五岁时就去世了。

然后呢——手冢国光忽然因为晕眩而有些茫然。他轻轻地眨了下眼睛。下一刻，睫羽被少年用轻柔的唇含住浅浅地吮吻着，就像在对待易碎的琉璃，易散的彩云，如此的珍惜反倒激发起了一点战栗的疼痛。手冢国光此刻才清醒过来，他望着眼前的少年，在一点朦胧水雾里望见少年的唇边有着鲜血，是自他的身体里流出的血。手冢国光只觉得面上灼烫，烧进了骨头里，他情不自禁伸出手，抚摸着少年耳际的一点金色。指尖描摹着那朵暗金色的樱花，似乎每一朵花瓣都在他的抚摸下绽放了。他一下有些不知今夕何年，回头，只见岸边红枫如焰如荼，壮丽至凄艳的地步。他再将目光转回，倾身舔吻去了少年唇边的鲜血，低声道：“没有。是我怕弄脏你。”

清冽而柔和的笑声如同玉珠自少年喉间滚落，又像飞鸟衔着花朵掠过。他的眼尾轻轻下垂，鲜润的笑意自他冰蓝眼中几欲流泻。十里红枫，月色迷离，星光斑斓，手冢国光看到他喉结上轻微凸起的部分，像一只苍白的，温柔的蝴蝶——他轻柔怜爱地吻着那只蝴蝶，感受着蝴蝶在他口中生命的气息，倏忽之间，他有了一种他们血脉相连的错觉，仿佛他们是两株并立而缠绵的花树——也许是因为喉结正在他的唇舌间绽放的缘故，少年的声音听来也颇有些蝴蝶在茧中挣扎的意味，听来像一缕轻烟飘过：“没关系。弄脏的话也没关系，”那纤细的，温柔的手指也游走至了他耳畔，滑到了他的后颈，他的肌肤本有些雪的寒凉之气，但后颈处却是一片滚烫，还能感觉到他的脉搏在跳动，“只要是你的话……”这句话的尾音被吞没在了汹涌的吻里，最后的一点轻飘飘地，无比缱绻地，投入了水底的星光之中。

手冢国光忽然不知道自己哪里来的力气——这半年间，无比诡谲的疾病纠缠着他，而紫云天有一种名为滴血的心的奇花，他脸上的伤痕，也正是被滴血的心的荆棘划破的。这轻微的毒在他的血脉中蔓延，教他的头脑比往日昏沉上许多，连带身子也没了力气。而这一刻，突然，那过去纵横江湖时的孤勇在他的身体里复活，他眼前的彩蝶群一直在飞舞，斑斓地，笼着面前的少年，而那些蝴蝶晶亮的鳞粉闪烁之间全是他荒唐的幻想。他任由这些幻想控制着他，扣住了少年不盈一握的腰肢，就像将一枝开得烂漫，却又清瘦的樱花拢在了怀中。

那是世上只为了他而盛开的花朵。

他不得不沉沦进这样的幻想里，就像倒映在水中的星光，永远无法自水底超脱。

少年顺着他揽的动作如最柔的柳条般依依地俯进他怀中，隔着衣料，那双手触碰到了他在腿间的灼烫的欲望。手冢国光只觉得自己颤抖得更厉害了，少年的手指仿佛都带着春日的闪电，火花却不断透过相触的肌肤沉进他的身体里。

这是第一次被他人这样对待，手冢国光一向清心寡欲，这等抚慰自己也不怎样施为，何况是被心上人这样对待。太美妙的感受，他的本能反应却是拒绝。只是手刚刚抬起来，却被少年伸出了一只手扣住了手腕。他的动作依然温柔，可是不知用了什么法子，手冢国光竟无法挣脱。少年笑着，嘴角扬起来，竟泛起一点冷冷的妖气。他将冰凉的指尖抵住手冢国光的唇，道：“乖。”

不二家的法术有言灵一说，只这一个字，就教手冢国光被卸了力道。

少年埋首于他双腿间，隔着光滑的衣料将他的性器含入口中，已经半硬的性器在那柔软的抚慰下渗出了一层粘腻的水光，少年以一个又一个吻细腻地勾勒出那处象征着欲望的器官的轮廓。同时，扣住了他手腕的那只手寻觅着抚上他的每根手指，化作了十指相扣的动作。性器前端的凹槽被他吮吸着，月色下，手冢国光能将这跨坐在他身上的少年的每一寸表情都看得万分清晰——他的脸上一点一滴被染成粉红，像是花朵中最鲜妍的花汁将白雪晕出一片煽情的颜色，甚至就连眼尾也像是有簇簇樱花盛放。泪珠自长睫落到眼尾，像天上的星星流落到了他的脸上。

分明是在进行这样色欲的行为，少年半阖的双眼却显出一种虔诚至近乎圣洁的专注，仿佛在进行的是与神灵沟通的仪式。但他的脸却越来越红，水光氤氲的眼，眼尾也沾染上了彤霞的颜色——手冢国光只觉得自己的心也跟着被揉碎了，泛起一个又一个蔷薇色的泡沫，几乎迷乱了他的眼。他眼前忽然浮现起初遇时发生的画面，被法术变为小舟的羽毛，糖霜般堆砌的樱花花瓣，以宝石雕琢成莲花的灯盏中被法术变成了萤火虫的夜明珠不断散出清莹光润的光，笼着他的脸，像是一捧轻盈的雪，一枝温柔的花，或是一团虚无的烟。

随着情潮一道涌动的，还有一种尖锐的疼痛，与欲望无关，那甚至是一种愧疚。他根本搞不明白少年的身份究竟为何，不二由美子小姐告诉他，不二周助早已在五岁时已经去世，教他甚至疑心少年的出现只不过是一场错觉罢了。然而当他就那样失魂落魄地离开了紫云天，却在空荡的街上，听到了最熟悉的笛声——他们初次相逢时不二周助吹的那曲笛音。

他随着笛音飘游，到了湖边，却又见到熟悉的羽毛轻舟，熟悉的宝石莲花灯，熟悉的萤火虫夜明珠。还有最熟悉的少年面孔。他身上披着的羽织都是少年的——对少年来说分外宽阔，对他来说也只不过是略有余裕。他们坐在一起喝酒，用琼花酿的酒。醉里朦胧，少年忽然看到了他颈上粉至深紫的晚樱图样，窥破了他的秘密。

他已经不记得到底是谁先吻的谁，琼花酒里兴许添了蜜糖，少年的唇舌才会有这样缠绵到仿佛能黏住一切，又让一切都要融化的甜意。

少年太温柔——可是他却不懂这正在进行的情事究竟意味着什么。他只记得，少年的吻落在他颈侧那朵晚樱时，以颤动的，快要融解的冰清般的气声对他说：“你这是情咒——”他只间隔了一会儿，又笑着吻了他好几下，带点戏谑，眼帘上挑此刻竟有了些剑锋穿花而过般的艳色，“我吻了你，有好一点吗？”

所以——这对他来说，也许只是一个治疗的过程。

如果相信他的身份，又或者在这流亡的过程里，他所见不虚，这人并不是一场幻梦的话，那么——少年确实习惯用法术解救任何一个人。哪怕是途径的一朵花，一只误入了他房间的鸽子，一只翅膀有了伤口的蝴蝶，他都会用他的法术施以解救。

以至于此刻，手冢国光竟也有些迷惑起来。他觉得这不对，愧疚和情欲一起涌上来，几乎要将他完全淹没。然而他在浮沉的水波里，仍然无可控制地在沉沦，不断的下坠中，他甚至有了灵魂出窍般的错觉。四肢百胲都泛着温软的酥麻，他的眼波沉沉，也都仿佛染上了深红的雾霭。他挣扎着伸出手，抬起了少年的下巴，中断了他这取悦的仪式。风吹过，少年仿佛也跟着颤了一下，手冢国光撑起身子，将这单薄的，脆弱的，清瘦到仿佛一触即碎，一拢就会断的身躯拥入怀中。少年的蝴蝶骨舒展开，投入他的怀中，宛如蝴蝶扑向火焰。他的脸枕在手冢国光的肩膀，上面还有半年前那场冒险留下的伤疤，浅褐色的刀疤剑痕在手冢国光如玉器般清冷苍白的身躯，是很显眼的——但并不丑陋，它们像是这个人孤勇的象征，代表了他潜藏着的，蛰伏着的，暗涌般的生命力。少年的舌尖也是冰凉的，吻过那些伤疤时，像雪花不断飘落。在这半冷半暖的秋天里，是一种温温凉凉的奇异感受。

手冢国光的手指穿梭在他柔顺的发间。那栗色的发丝几乎铺满他整个脊背，落在手指间，像云中飘雪。手冢国光有一种错觉，像是下一秒他就会被汹涌的细雪完全吞没。而那吞没他的危险，是这攀附着他的，如同寄生于他的纤幼少年。手冢国光只觉得脑中一片闪电，烟花，飘雪，风与月的光影。但他仍然维系着一线的清醒，他小心翼翼地垂下眼眸，刚好迎上少年温柔的眼波。那双冰蓝色的眼睛泫然欲泣，手冢国光只觉得自己就像冰魄神玉中的那朵夙夜花，无论如何都无法挣脱，唯有沉溺。

他这一路的追寻，到底是为了什么呢。他在喉间抑着轻微的叹息。

少年对他的姿态是高贵的，即便是在取悦他的时候，也仿佛同时在取悦着自己，反而是他的姿态，是那么的羞愧，他感到自己的卑微，他唯一能做的就是完全向着眼前的少年。过去的刀光剑影里仿佛都藏着暗香，织成一张梦境般的网，他无法逃离，只有任由那暗香一点一点渗入他的四肢，渗入他的五感，渗入他身体里的宇宙与天地。

“……小师叔，”昏沉中，他仍然沿用了过去的称呼，也仿佛听到少年为此笑了一声。但他仍然坚持继续道，“我一直都在找你，是为了……”少年与他十指相扣的那只手轻轻一抬，也将他的手跟着抬起来，那两只交缠的手一起轻轻蹭过手冢国光的脸颊。少年贴近他的耳朵，每一个字眼都透着湿润的春天的气息：“我都知道的。”

手冢国光当然知道他是知道的。他既能认出自己中了情咒，那么他知道自己的心之所向，情之所钟，这也是理所当然。可他总是要亲自说出口的。他要亲手完成这对他而言最庄重的仪式。他定定地凝望着那片冰蓝的湖水。

他说：“我找到你，只是为了告诉你。无论你是谁，你背负着什么样的宿命……”他脑海之中又回荡起那天在破庙里少年对他说的话。少年微笑着叫他国光先生，问他：“您一直都是这么坚强，这么冷静，还真想看看有什么能够打破您的方寸呢。”少年那时穿着那件蝶翅蓝的羽织，袖子上的极乐鸟每一片羽毛仿佛都闪着华丽的光彩，“我真的好奇，您这一生中，有没有过一刻，试过忘乎所以，试过奋不顾身，试过，为了江湖道义，武林公义，替天行道，这些以外的东西执着吗？仅仅是为了自身的偏爱？”

那时，他们之中仅有一堆篝火，少年在进行让枯枝开出樱花的法术。

“您有没有过，一刻，有过什么可以被称之为是痴心妄想的东西？”

手冢国光仍然静默地坐在那里。火光中，少年终于成功，他将开出了樱花逢春的枯木轻轻地掷到了手冢国光的怀中。这动作做得散漫，同他歪头眨眼睛的小动作一样浑然天成，找不出破绽。

那时，手冢国光维持了沉默。

但这一刻，他无法再沉默下去，他想到那些在他面前爆裂般飞舞的彩蝶。他想着那个画面下的他，和这个未知是否是不二周助，抑或冒名顶替于他，却确实救他于水火的少年，他任由那些蝴蝶盘旋，他只缓缓地靠近了少年，抵住那光洁的额头，按捺着喉间火烧般的干涸，低声道：“我的痴心妄想，只是你……”

“我知道啊。”那些蝴蝶中最美的一只停栖在少年的唇上，少年望着他，眼中的笑意一点一点凝结，一点点飘散，他所说的每一个字仿佛都能吐露芬芳，“这不是再明白不过的事情了吗。”他又凑近了手冢国光，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着手冢国光肩膀处，刀疤剑痕下那些绚烂的晚樱，呼出的温热气体，让手冢国光原本凉薄的体温也一点一点地热了起来。他本来是苍白的，那些盛放在他身上的樱花原本都是浮光掠影般，但因着少年的吻，他整个人都变得粉红起来，便与那些樱花都连成了一片，“我若不是倾心于你，怎会选这样的方式为你解咒？”他伸出手，揽住手冢国光的后颈，声音软绵绵的，含了笑，语气轻闲，仿佛只是在吟风弄月，尾音却沉甸甸地在往下坠，“你总不见得以为，只有这一种方法吧？即便如此，你若不是我的心上人，”他已近似于呢喃，琼花的香气在他的气息里沉浮，“你若不是我的心上人，我也就见死不救了。”

他这话说得决绝，虽是戏言，又是这样的柔声细语，但听来却有断金切玉般的坚定。偏生手冢国光又觉处一点被宠爱的意味，他耳朵热得不行，却已伸出手去，捉住了少年双腿间的器物。少年的欲望之象征也是与他人如出一辙的清淡的粉红色，自那衣衫束缚中解脱出来，落在手冢国光的手里，才发现已经硬得厉害——手冢国光并没有多加思虑，已经将之完全含进了口中。

不出意外又得偿所愿的，他看到少年的脸上现出迷乱的表情，像是烟花散落时的斑驳光影，他的反应是那么青涩，沉醉在快乐中的表现又是那么的纯粹，不加掩饰。各样情绪情愫掺杂在一处，手冢国光忽然感到心口饱涨着，仿佛下一刻就要破碎成千万片的流光。他不断地吻着，将那器物每一处的肌肤都细致周到地吻着，他并没有经验，仅仅凭着一点直觉，和心中不断涌现的，漩涡般无穷无尽的温柔行事。其实这原本不是什么愉快的感受，但他看着少年眯起眼睛，脖子高高扬起，像只在月光下濒死的天鹅，发出了一声破碎的呻吟：“你不要……”

少年伸出手，穿插在手冢国光茶色的发间，却仍然不舍得用力，指尖因愉快而紧绷，弓起了身后，天上的星月与水中的星月间，他仿佛是一朵莹润的花苞，随时在期待着绽放。太深的快乐逼得泪涌出了眼眶，他在这恍惚的云雾里仿佛看到了繁星密布，一朵一朵的鲜花跃然地盛开。

“够了，可以了……”

当那白浊释放的瞬间，少年拥住手冢国光，吻住了他的唇。那眼角洁白如玉的肌肤如今染上了一抹淡绯色，像绮丽的花瓣镌刻进了他的骨骼里，他眼中都是笑意，偏偏又氤氲着一重雾蒙蒙的泪光，看来有种说不出的冶艳。他吻的同时，沿着手冢国光的腿前进着。分明是男性的躯体，但那后穴却早已经分泌出足够湿润的液体，那淡粉色的液体带着清浅的一点甜意，岸边的红枫早已蔓延到了少年的脸颊，又自脖颈延伸至锁骨，再是他半褪衣衫下的粉红的乳尖，再是他紧致的小腹……所有一切都被染红了，他闭上眼睛，像是羞赧，却又是沉醉的，他主动将自己的后穴迎了上去，轻而缓慢地吞入，彼此都是小心翼翼，生怕一点不慎会损害了对方。

但那样轻缓的动作延长了时间，摇曳出一片近乎是放荡的煽情。

完全吞入的那一刻，少年细白的贝齿嵌入娇嫩的唇，留下一点月牙白，终于还是忍不住逸出了一声满足的叹息。星光坠落红尘，少年在那斑驳的影子里一点一滴地吻过手冢国光身上的每一朵花，铺陈开一片绚烂，直到这花完全燃烧起来，直到这人也跟着燃烧起来——少年在撼动他整个灵魂的震颤里，想起了自己半年前见到他的时候，想过他是一块春天的冰。

如今，这冰也要融化成水了，然而他却感到自己在燃烧。

夜晚的星光将他们朦胧而又真实地包裹着，却又显得非常虚无。月影摇动，风吹过，片片枫叶飘零，远处隐约传来丹桂的馥郁甜香。手冢国光将少年抱在怀里，顺着他的意志，那件蝶翅蓝的，沾染了两人气息的羽织随之飘飞地覆在了少年线条精细的双肩之上，寒意逐渐地褪去，年轻的国光先生开始反客为主，而少年顺应着他的动作而动作，嘴唇仍在轻柔地碰触那些自他肌肤仿佛烙印其中的花瓣。

“国光先生……”他又在轻轻地笑了。那是手冢国光完全无法抗拒的声线，暗香再次在他耳畔涌动，少年贴近了他的耳畔，呢喃似地道，“你还疼么。”

这句话里的温存激起了一片近乎于是疼痛的战栗，也因此，手冢国光没有控制住自己，力道用得稍重了一些，使得少年的尾音，婉转间如同花枝被摧折般陨落，化作一声惊喘。

后穴被温柔地撞击，撞击间又再温柔地旋转，每一下的余韵还未过去，那最脆弱的一点已经再度被碾磨而过，每一下的撞击都是又轻又实在的，激得少年感到自己身体内部都开始泛起一个又一个的漩涡，而漩涡的正中心，又不断地开出花来——花朵的柔，羽毛的软，香料的缠绵，同蜜糖的点，又有电流涌动的酥麻感，似波浪般起伏不定。

少年伸出手，无力地攀住手冢国光的手臂：“先……先生……”他在恍惚里，所能想起的，还是只有那个自少时就沿用至今的称呼，如今听来他的声音仿佛逐水漂流的枫叶，听起来是那么的脆弱，又那么的易碎，有种难言的哀婉。那如今已经被晕染成粉红色的肌肤衬得他的喉结在月光下更为诱人，像是暮春樱桃树上结下的最美的樱桃。像溺水之人唯一想要抓住的浮木，少年一次又一次地重复着这最初的称呼。然而在那程度几乎与绝望相同的快乐里，少年颇有些叹息地想着，你为什么不快一点呢？因这温柔的情事对情咒的解除是极为缓慢的。而情咒一日不解除，痛苦就会在他的身上持续性地蔓延。

这原本对他来说也是颇难处理的情况，可是后来——也许是琼花酒软化了这人的心，也许是别的，吻上他的那一刻，少年只觉得天地仿佛此刻才飘飘悠悠地分开，日月星辰也是此时才开始升腾——而到此刻，他最怕的，始终是手冢国光会太痛苦，他不愿意让他辛苦——正是因为如此，他垂下眼帘，恳切地软声道：“国光先生……你可以快一点……”

“你不喜欢吗？”手冢国光棕黑的眼眸在此刻看来仿佛冰雪在阳光下消融，望着他，少年只觉得自己的心也跟着融化了，于是他的手再从后颈下滑至手冢国光的脊背，感受着那里的灼热。月光下那些自他苍白的肌肤下透出鲜艳而光润的粉与红，那是一种带有生命力的色彩，仿佛在流动，像是烟花，又像是霓虹——他没有回答这个问题，只是又再重复了一遍自己的问题：“你还疼不疼了……”

为了能够把话说得清晰，他抑住想要呻吟的冲动，尽力使每个字眼都能让手冢国光听明白。手冢国光却并没有回答，他只是开始依照少年所说的加快了速度。手冢国光的那处部位尺寸实在可观，先前细意温柔之时已经用鲜明的存在感填满了少年所能容纳的范围——如今速度快起来，撞击的力道又重，几乎堪称凶猛，肉刃仿佛最锋利的剑破开了他的血肉，但又是熨帖的，将每一处空虚的肠肉都深切地，彻底地抚慰过，少年最敏感的部分被如此直接地侵犯，内壁撑开到了最大的限度，教他能无比分明地感应到手冢国光埋于他体内的形状——甚至就能连前端鲜明的凹起，饱满地涨着的青筋与静脉的跳动。快感如浪潮般一波波向少年袭来，他只觉得自己被缠绕，被覆盖，四面八方，每一处五感仿佛也都被手冢国光占有。他只得完全放弃思考，顺应着那带给他无限快乐的欲望，两腿跟着缠住了面前人的腰，无力地向他的怀中倒去。大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤在抽插之间不时也会被那肉刃撞到，直到也被溅得泛起一层炽热的，鲜亮的红。

也许是想着礼尚往来，也许是想着要互相取悦，又或是带有一些挑衅意味的回敬，少年眯着眼睛，想到自己刚才舔吻那物件时手冢国光迷乱的表情——那对于他来说无疑是一种酷刑，却又像一种最美妙，也最慈悲的劝诱。他想更多地，看到那样的手冢国光的神情。

少年为此伸出两手，捉住了手冢国光的肩膀——他的身形并不属强壮之列，但肌理分明，静中蓄动，异常漂亮——也已经宽厚到愈显得少年的纤幼与某种易碎的脆弱。他抬起头，下巴也跟着微微抬起，将手冢国光的喉结含在了口中。喉结之上所覆的肌肤是单薄的，以舌尖舔舐过一圈又一圈。体内的快感到了极致伴随而来的就是轻微的疼痛，疼痛却又催生出了更多的愉快，刺激得少年的牙齿稍稍重了力道，咬得重了些，在他喉间雪白的肌肤上留下了些微的红痕。

少年为这抹艳色着迷，于是他沿着喉咙慢慢吻到了手冢国光的脸颊。他脸上被滴血的心划破的伤痕已经不再流血了，少年的舌尖围绕着伤口打转，沿着他的嘴唇徘徊在他肌肤的边缘。于是，手冢国光原先苍白的脸色已经完全改变了，一种炽烈的，鲜明的，光艳的粉红在他身上泛起，连带着他的鼻尖，脸颊，耳朵，肩膀和脖颈，也都是粉红的。

他整个人都像突然活了过来，那过往表面的，凛冽至近乎予人以冷酷错觉的一层外壳从他身上被剥离，竟显出一种难得的温婉与纯粹。少年稍稍抬眸望向眼前的手冢国光，见他双眸氤氲着水光，似是无边寒潭，有暮霭沉沉，星尘点点摇曳——他的眼睛里像是藏着比引醉还要效力惊人的迷药，少年被迷乱的欲望完全控制了，他不断吻着手冢国光泛着水光的眸和淡红色美丽的眼尾，像是用唇舌含住抚慰一只轻巧的蝴蝶。

手冢国光轻轻低下头，顺地让他能够更轻松地吻到自己，漆黑的长睫在月光与星光的辉映下，又不断地渗出水光，脸上那种轻盈的神态，是一种全然陷于情欲之中的，沉醉的欢喜的表情。那些翻涌的情欲将他自那个仿佛一直冰封的世界重新带回了烟火人间。

然而，与他温存表情并不尽相同的，是他下身可称狠厉的动作——后穴已经完全变得泥泞不堪，以至于进出间他都能听到轻微的水声，就像天上的星星和岸边的点点桂花都一起跌落至水中的声音。少年至觉得恍惚，后穴随着每一次剧烈的撞击而收缩，那血管跳动的触感和柱身挺立的形状太过鲜明地浮现在了他的脑海中，少年挺立着的前端再次吐露出白液。他的两条腿被手冢国光架在了肩膀上，最柔软最敏感处被撞击的快感击碎了他最后的一丝神智，美若珍珠的手攀上对方的肩膀，修剪得分外精细的指甲直接刺入了肩膀上最明艳的那朵樱花——

“所以说，”少年在此刻确信无疑，这个看起来再正人君子不过的少侠手冢国光，也有着他恶劣的一面，他一边舔舐着少年红得快要滴出来血的耳垂，一边道，“你喜欢我这样做吗，小师叔。”

太过赤裸的快感甚至令人恐惧，但又因为确信对方是足够安全的彼岸，而使得少年在短暂的恍惚过后，选择了跟随欲望的指引。他身上披着的羽织早已经被汗渍，水渍，他释放出的精液给浸染得湿了一片，少年浑身也已经湿透了，他甩了甩被汗水黏住的发丝，靠近了手冢国光的耳边，再给他点了一把火。

“喜……喜欢啊……”

“所以，再给我更多，更多的吧……”少年的声音听来虚弱，又像是被风带来的从水底传来的声音，他低声道，“呐，国光先生？”说完，已经咬住了手冢国光的嘴唇。

忽然地，火焰灼烧点燃了胸膛，热切的亲吻在温柔以外更多了侵略性，两条舌头卷缠着追逐着对方，丝毫都不肯退让，属于两人的，也许唯有他们彼此能够闻到的气味弥漫在了各自的鼻腔中。少年在此等刺激之下，卷翘的长睫不断地跌下出自本能的泪珠，他猛然伸出手，推倒了面前的手冢国光，羽织轻而柔地再次覆盖他们两个的身躯。而这突然转动的动作，尽管是出于少年主动，然而那性器在甬道里转动了一个圈以后，所带来的刺激让他挺立的前端又颤抖了几分，再次射出了一股清澈的精液。

而因为这个动作而吞没得更深的后穴仍然在被毫不留情的抽插。在少年愈发迷离的目光里，他看到手冢国光肩上背上颈上那些原本缠绕在一起，簇簇怒放的樱花颜色已经淡去不少，在感受快感的同时，更有了一种放松的安心感——让他足以将自己寄托得更深。

在少年不断下落的同时，手冢国光也在不断地挺动自己的腰身。两人的十指再次紧扣，手冢国光轻轻的一个动作，少年只觉得一阵晕眩后，他已经是侧躺在的姿势，手冢国光从他的身后紧紧地贴着他，几乎不留一点缝隙。身下是华丽的绒毯，少年并不觉得凉，他本来就不会觉得冷，不会生病，不会有种种的属于人类的烦恼，连原本属于人类的快乐也被剥夺去了很大的一部分。可是，透过这个人，又或者说透过这种仪式，手冢国光——少年望着他，氤氲着泪光的蓝眼睛在月光下看来有种撼人心魄的美。

他整个人都像只刚出生的幼兽，柔软得不像话，小幅度的动作导致着他身上羽织的颤动，与手冢国光的皮肤摩擦在一起，那只极乐鸟仿佛活了过来似的。手冢国光抓着他的肩膀，一下一下，顶碎了他无法抑制的呻吟，水声响到将两人的喘息，少年尾音里带着的哭腔，细微的啜泣都淹没。而少年分神看到，樱花竟然已经蔓延到了手冢国光的指尖——这种扩散其实也是治愈的前兆。少年心一宽，轻轻低下头，将那双常年握剑，但总是浸泡药汤，保养得宜因而几乎可说是毫无瑕疵的手的手指张嘴含在了口中。舌尖轻柔地在指腹打转，像是在品尝什么精细的点心，岸边的桂花香让他沉醉间生出一种错觉，像是他们两人都要融化在这寂静的，温柔的秋夜里。


End file.
